


It's a Holy Shit

by orphan_account



Series: Meteor Crush [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke go on their first date. It's an incredible date.</p><p>Raven and Octavia tease both of them.</p><p>Sequel to "The Salon" or "It's a Spun Tongue"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Holy Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Million Years" by Alexander

“You couldn’t have been more obvious, Clarke.” Raven says from beside Clarke as they walk down the street.

“That’s not true, she definitely could have been. Lexa was more obvious. Girl has heart-eyes you can see from miles away.” Octavia pipes up from Clarke’s other side.

“I was not that obvious.” Clarke defends.

Raven scoffs, "I thought you were going to _literally_ shove Lexa’s face into your boobs last time, Griffin.”

Okay, so maybe she wasn’t very subtle. Lexa hadn’t been at all subtle in her admiration of Clarke (honestly, nobody needs a haircut every other week), but at the same time kind of oblivious to Clarke’s reciprocation of her interest. Thus, Clarke had resorted to drastic measures.

“It worked out for me in the end. I’ve got a date, don’t I?” Clarke retorts.

“Yeah, but you could have just asked her out yourself, you know.” Octavia jabs.

Clarke shoots back, indignantly, “Hey, I don’t see you asking Lincoln out!”

That has Octavia grumbling and rolling her eyes, while Raven nods sagely in agreement. “She’s got you there, O.”

That prompts Octavia to reach out and shove at Raven, who gives it back just as hard with Clarke caught in the middle.

“Alright, enough. Enough!” Clarke calls out, trying to squirm her way out. “You two need to make yourselves scarce. We’re almost there.”

That catches Raven’s attention. “Oh no, Griffin. We’re coming all the way. We want to see lover-girl before the big date.”

“We also want to embarrass you,” Octavia chimes in.

Yeah, Clarke is currently on her way to her first date with Lexa. It’s been four days since Lexa asked her on a date and three days since Lexa had called her to set up plans in an adorably awkward way. Clarke has mostly had to deal with Raven and Octavia making fun of her over the past few days, batting their eyelids dramatically and blowing kisses at her whenever the opportunity arose.

Knowing any attempts to get them to leave with be futile, Clarke drops the issue. They’re only a block away anyhow. Butterflies are starting to creep up in her stomach. She’s liked Lexa for some time now. The woman is incredibly sweet and a strangely alluring combination of quiet and confident.

As they approach the corner where she’s supposed to meet Lexa, Clarke catches sight of her first. The initial thing that draws her gaze are those gorgeous locks, tumbling in curls down Lexa’s back with small braids woven throughout. She truly does have fabulous hair.

Then Lexa turns and Clarke can make out her full, pouty lips and intense, dark eyes. Clarke drops her gaze down Lexa to take in her outfit. Clarke has never seen Lexa in anything but work clothes. Today she’s wearing light brown boots, black jeans that are ripped open at the knees, and a loose white tank top. And, oh! Clarke sees that Lexa has a tattoo banded around her right bicep. She had not been expecting that, but it is definitely working for her, along with the muscle definition that she can see in Lexa’s arms.

When Clarke lifts her eyes back up, Lexa has noticed her and fixed her with that powerful, earnest gaze of hers. Clarke had observed that Lexa seemed to especially like her in blue, so she had worn a royal blue crop top, high waisted dark grey jeans, and black boots. She knows the high waisted look really works for her, by emphasizing the curves of her hips.

A shove in the back sends Clarke stumbling forward. When she recovers, she whirls to glare at Raven and Octavia, who are making their most innocent faces. Clarke turns back to see Lexa walking quickly towards them.

With excitement buzzing through her veins, Clarke greets Lexa cheerfully. “Hey, Lexa.”

Much more subdued, but unable to hide the small, pleased smile pulling at her lips, Lexa says, “Hello, Clarke.”

They stare at each other for a beat. Then, predictably, Raven and Octavia jump in to ruin the moment.

“Hello, Raven.”

“Hi, Octavia. Lovely to see you here.”

Lexa turns towards them with a furrowed brow, noticing them for the first time. “Hello, Raven and Octavia.” She jerks her head at them in a stiff nod.

Clarke sees that Lexa isn’t quite able to hide her confusion at their presence, so she rushes in, “Raven and Octavia are leaving. Now.” Clarke gives them a pointed look.

Knowing she’s pushing her luck, Raven adds, “We just wanted to see you two off on your first date. So cute.”

"Thank God, you two are finally going on a date. We were starting to think it would never happen." Is Octavia’s input.

"See, Lexa, now you don't have to get a haircut every other week in order to see Clarke.” That observation from Raven has Lexa’s ears flushing.

That is still just the cutest thing Clarke’s ever seen. It makes her want to nibble on Lexa’s ear, while she whispers dirty things to her and watches her ears turn red.

But now isn’t the time for that. “Really, Raven, O, you need to leave.”

They make a big show about how they “know when they aren’t wanted,” but fortunately they leave shortly thereafter, linking their arms and practically skipping away.

There’s a brief silence, in the vacuum left by Raven and Octavia, that Clarke is comfortable with, but that clearly unsettles Lexa. Clarke grins as she watches Lexa shift a little uncomfortably. Lexa’s eyes dart around and she clears her throat twice before saying, “You look really beautiful, Clarke.”

Clarke can’t contain her full blown grin. “Thanks. You look amazing. I love what you’ve done with your hair.”

Lexa ducks her head. “Thank you. I have a really great hair stylist.”

That brings a delighted chuckle to Clarke’s lips. “You’ll have to tell me about her.” She says flirtatiously, winking.

Lexa lowers her chin in a slight nod. There’s a brief pause and then she says, “I guess we should get going then.” She gestures vaguely over her shoulder.

Reaching out to drag her fingers down Lexa’s forearm and link their fingers together, Clarke nods. “Lead the way then.”

There’s a moment where Lexa’s stuck staring at their intertwined fingers, lips slightly parted, and then she’s turning and leading Clarke down the street.

“So, what are we doing?” Clarke asks.

“Well, do you like- I probably should have thought of this before, but do you like waffles?” Lexa looks apprehensive.

“Who doesn’t like waffles?” Clarke scoffs, shaking her head.

Lexa shoulders relax and she grins. “Good. There’s this food truck near here that makes awesome waffles.”

“You know, I’m really glad you asked me on a date.” Clarke tells her. Lexa turns towards her, and Clarke’s heart flutters in her chest at the way Lexa’s eyes soften when the land on her.

“I’m really glad you said ‘yes.’” Her voice is happy and endearingly gentle. It makes Clarke want to melt.

“Raven and Octavia were right about one thing though.” She says.

Lexa tilts her head to the side. “What’s that?”

“You don’t have to get haircuts all the time now to see me.” Clarke teases.

Lexa’s ears flush again, just like Clarke was hoping. She refuses to meet Clare’s eye though, so Clarke reassures her. “It was cute. I liked seeing you, too.”

“Cute isn’t exactly what I’m going for.” Lexa mumbles.

They round the corner and Clarke can see the food truck up ahead. “Mmm, that smells amazing.”

Happy for the subject change, Lexa nods. “Yeah, the waffles are pretty great. Anya and I stumbled across them one night. It’s become a regular thing.”

“How is Anya?” Clarke inquires as they get in line.

“She’s good. She has been buried under even more work than I have lately.” Lexa pauses, hesitant about divulging this next part. “She was happy I asked you out so she doesn’t have to listen to me talk about you anymore.”

Clarke bites at her bottom lip to contain her delighted smirk. “So you talk about me a lot, huh?”

“Yes,” Lexa concedes, bashfully. “Anya almost followed me here like Raven and Octavia. She wants to meet you.”

“I would love to meet her.” Clarke assures her.

They reach the front of the line and order. Lexa gets a waffle with gruyere cheese, apples, bacon, and a drizzle of maple syrup. Clarke opts for a waffle with bananas, strawberries, and nutella. They both get water, and Lexa insists they get an order of hashbrowns. “They’re incredible. Trust me.”

Once they have their food, Lexa ushers Clarke away from the crowd. They turn down a narrow alley that has Clarke raising her eyebrows, but then the alley opens up to reveal a beautiful, secluded garden. There are tables and benches scattered among the trees and flowers. On the far side, there is a gorgeous waterfall. Lexa steers her to a table that’s nestled between two trees, near the waterfall.

“This is beautiful, Lexa. I had no idea this was here.” Clarke says, awestruck, as they settle down.

Lexa looks entirely too pleased with herself, her back straightening a little. “I may have stumbled upon it by accident one day.”

Then Clarke takes her first bite of waffle. She groans. “Oh my god, that’s so good.”

Lexa somehow manages to look even more pleased with herself. “I told you they are great.”

“This isn’t just great. This is heavenly.” Clarke takes another bite, getting a piece of strawberry this time. Her eyes practically roll back in her head.

As Lexa digs in herself, Clarke realizes that Lexa has become a little too self-assured for her liking. So making sure Lexa’s eyes are on her, Clarke scoops up some nutella on her finger and then sucks in into her mouth. She appreciates the way Lexa tracks the movement. When the tip of Clarke’s tongue darts out to swirl around her finger, Lexa’s gaze becomes unfocused and her mouth drops open slightly.

Clarke clears her throat to snap Lexa out of it, with a smug look. Lexa ears are rapidly becoming red again.

“So, tell me about your tattoo.” Clarke insists, running her eyes over Lexa’s arms again.

“It is a family tradition. My grandparents immigrated here, and this is part of the culture they brought with them.” Lexa explains.

“Oh, so everyone in your family has one?” Clarke tries the hashbrowns and just barely suppresses a moan. She could eat this everyday. When she lifts her eyes to Lexa, she can tell be the twitching of Lexa’s lips that she had noticed her rapture.

“Not everyone has a tattoo. But I thought, after my parents died, that it would be nice to get something to remember them by.” Lexa carefully controls her voice, trying not to let emotion seep in.

Clarke tenderly reaches out and covers Lexa’s hand with her own. “I felt the same way when my dad died. I used painting as something to remember him by because he was always so supportive of it.”

Lexa lifts her eyes to lock onto Clarke’s. They share a moment of all-consuming connection that has Clarke’s heart thundering in her chest and her breath catching in her lungs. Lexa’s gaze is almost overwhelming in its intensity, but it sends a pleasant thrill down Clarke’s spine. She loves the strength and focus of Lexa’s eyes; the way she seems to take in every detail about whatever has stolen her attention. Clarke could get used to being on the receiving end of that look.

Gradually the moment fades in intensity and they both turn back to their waffles. But Clarke knows she’ll be thinking of that moment for days to come. She’s never felt such a visceral connection to anyone before. Clarke has to take several deep breaths to clear her head before she can speak.

“Do you have any other tattoos?” Lexa lifts her eyes back up to Clarke. Her gaze is still dark, fierce, and powerful. It sends Clarke spiralling back into a haze, wanting to be consumed by Lexa’s eyes.

The look dissolves into something more gentle as Lexa answers. “I have a large piece on my back, one on the left side of my ribs, and a small one on my right hip.”

That informations sends Clarke spiralling in an entirely different way. The tables have been turned from their usual dynamic because now Lexa is the one sending a knowing smirk at Clarke.

Clarke scrambles to gain back control. “You’ll have to show me sometime. I would love to paint you.” She makes her voice as sultry as possible and looks to Lexa from beneath her eyelashes. She sees Lexa fight down a thick swallow and can’t stop her cocky smile.

Several minutes and quite a few blushes on Lexa’s part later, they’re cleaning up their trash and then stepping back out onto the street.

“Where to now?” Clarke questions, scooting closer to Lexa.

This time Lexa is the one who reaches out to link their fingers. She starts directing Clarke down the street. “There’s an art exhibition nearby. Most of the artists are local. I thought it might be nice to look through all the exhibits and galleries.”

“That sounds really wonderful, Lexa.” Clarke encourages her.

Lexa sends a small content smile her way. “Anya told me it was one of the few good ideas I’ve ever had.”

Clarke chuckles. “She has no faith in you.”

“She should. I’ll have you know, I planned this entire date without any input from her.”

Clarke leans in to brush her lips over Lexa’s cheek, enjoying the way Lexa’s step falters. “You’ve done well, so far.”

They come to a large warehouse and Lexa guides Clarke inside. Clarke stands near the entrance, for a moment, taking in the vast  array of art before her. Then she takes off, dragging Lexa with her and throwing an ecstatic smile back over her shoulder.

Clarke comes to a screeching stop in front of an exhibit with charcoal drawings. Lexa has to grab onto Clarke's hips to keep herself upright.

Twisting her neck to grin back at Lexa, Clarke points to the drawings. "I used  to work with charcoal all the time. But then I got into painting and I kind of forgot about charcoal."

“They look really-” Lexa is cut off by Clarke’s gasp.

“Look at this one!” She’s pointing to a small, stunning charcoal drawing of a forest and the night sky above it. “It’s so beautiful.”

Lexa hums in agreement. “It is. I like the way they have drawn the trees.”

After admiring the drawing for a few minutes, Clarke reluctantly and slowly moves away. Another booth piques her interest and she’s off again tugging Lexa with her through the crowd. Even then, as they continue moving through the exhibition, Clarke can’t help but throw longing glances back at the charcoal drawings.

While they move around the warehouse from one artist’s work to another’s, Clarke turns to Lexa. "So I'm obviously interested in art, but what does Lexa do in her spare time? What does Lexa like?”

"I like to go running or hiking. I plays sports sometimes too." Lexa catches Clarke's wrinkled nose. "Not a fan of the outdoors?"

"No, that’s not it. I appreciate the outdoors. I just prefer to appreciate from a seated position." Clarke also likes to appreciate fit people like Lexa running around out in the sun in minimal clothing.

"Well, it is more difficult in the city, but where I grew up in Virginia I was always out in the woods. My mother had the hardest time keeping track of me. Now, I mostly play soccer or basketball with Anya and a group of friends." Lexa elaborates.

Clarke imagines Lexa sweaty in soccer shorts and a sports bra running around. That is an image she could get used to. Her eyes skim over Lexa's arms again as she wonders what other muscles Lexa is hiding beneath her clothes.

Pulling herself out of her daydream, Clarke says, “I bet you were super cute as a little kid. You probably took everything so seriously, strolling around with a frown, glaring at everyone. Running around in the woods, a wild mess covered in dirt.”

Lexa’s ears turn a bit red again. “That is not far off from the truth.” She admits.

Clarke’s attention is pulled away once more by a piece of art, and she darts her way through the mass of people to get to it. Nearly three hours after later, they stumble their way out of the exhibition, laughing together.

As they gather themselves on the sidewalk, Lexa pulls out a package wrapped in brown paper. A little nervous, she practically shoves it into Clarke’s hands. “I got something for you. Something to remember our first date by."

“I don’t think I’ll need any help remembering.” Clarke reveals, but she takes the package anyway, carefully pulling  it open.

“Then maybe it will inspire you to draw with charcoal again.” Lexa is shifting anxiously, waiting for Clarke’s reaction.

Clarke’s mouth drops open in astonishment when she pulls out the charcoal drawing she had fallen in love with. Apparently, she hadn’t hidden her longing well. “Lexa, this is so amazing. Thank you.” Clarke says as earnestly as possible.

“You are welcome, Clarke.” Lexa says tenderly. The tiniest, but most sincere and happy smile Clarke has ever seen, is playing along Lexa’s lips.

“If I get a piece to remember the day by, you need one as well.” Clarke says, ready to drag Lexa back into the exhibition.

"No, that is alright.” Lexa assures her. She snags Clarke by the arm and pulls her back before she can get carried away. “Maybe what I need is a piece of Clarke Griffin original artwork.”

Clarke scoffs to hide how pleased and flattered she is by that. "You haven't ever seen my artwork. You have no idea if you'll like it."

"I guess the only solution is for you to show me some of your artwork then." Lexa states, smugly.

There’s a lull then. Clarke realizes that this means the date is almost over. She doesn’t want it to end.

With the most open and exquisitely vulnerable face Clarke has ever seen, Lexa confesses, “I don’t want the date to be over yet. Do you want to get a drink with me?”

Relief surges through Clarke. "I agree and I would love to." She says enthusiastically. Clarke glances around, taking stock of her surroundings. "I know of a place near here."

The 'place' turned out to be a sedate, hole-in-the-wall bar sparsely populated by a few hipsters.

The two of them settle into a secluded booth. "Are you hungry? This place has great hummus.” Clarke asks Lexa.

Lexa agrees, so when the waiter shows up they order their drinks and hummus.

As they wait, Clarke flips Lexa’s hand over on the table and starts drawing patterns on her palm. She can feel the heat of Lexa’s gaze on her and she revels in it. Before either of them say anything, the waiter is back with their drinks and food.

“I took you for a classy martini kind of girl.” Clarke says as she watches Lexa sip on her whiskey.

“I mostly drink wine and even then it is pretty rare that I drink.” Lexa reveals.

“I’ll drink anything as long as it tastes good. Which means no beer.” Clarke says over her cosmo. “My friends will tell you I had a pretty wild party phase in college.” She adds.

An intrigued smirk plays at Lexa’s lips. “I think I would like to see that. Maybe I should get you drunk and persuade you to sing. I’m convinced that you have a wonderful voice.”

“Don’t set your expectations too high. I want to be able to deliver.” Clarke returns. She really hopes Lexa will like her art and her singing, but she’s afraid she might end up disappointing her.

“All you have done so far is captivate me, Clarke. I don’t think we need to worry.” Lexa’s voice this time is smooth and confident. Clarke feels it to her core, fascinated by the way Lexa shifts between vulnerable and self-assured. They experience another moment of heightened connection. Clarke’s eyes flicker between both of Lexa’s and her mouth. She doesn’t think she’s ever wanted to kiss someone more than she does right now. The moment fades naturally, but leaves a tingling energy in its wake.

A few drinks later, Clarke realizes that it’s probably time for the date to officially end. Lexa seems to share that feeling because she says gently, “I think it is about time I get you home.”

She stands, holding out her hand for Clarke, and leaves several bills on the table. It feels easy and comfortable, the way Clarke’s hand fits into Lexa’s and they stroll out of the bar together.

Clarke directs Lexa to her apartment, and maybe she takes a longer route than is really necessary. They walk along, so close to each other that their shoulders keep brushing and their hips keep bumping. When Clarke draws them to a halt outside her apartment, Lexa stands stiffly, clearly trying not to let her nerves get the better of her.

Lexa clenches her jaw for a second and then blurts out, “I really had a wonderful time with you today, Clarke.”

Clarke leans in towards her with the most sincere smile she has ever given “I did too, Lexa. This was an amazing date.” Lexa sighs and relaxes a little with that reassurance. “I won’t tell you exactly how amazing though. I don’t want you to get cocky.” Clarke finishes, jokingly.

Lexa rolls her eyes a little at that, but does not pursue the issue. She moves on to the next topic that’s weighing on her mind. “We could do this again, sometime soon?”

That comes out full of nerves. Clarke can’t contain her smile. Lexa is so cute! She just took Clarke on the best date she’s ever been on and here she is, worried that Clarke won’t want a second date.

“Definitely, Lexa. It’s my turn to plan though. You better be ready for me to rock your world.” Clarke bites her lip as she finishes to try to hold back a blinding smile.

She notes that Lexa’s hooded eyes have become fixed on her lips. Lexa looks like she’s forgotten how to breathe, but she manages to get out, “Maybe you already have.”

Then Clarke is a little startled to find that Lexa is kissing her. Lexa had come in fast with a hand on the back of Clarke’s neck, but her lips are sweet, gentle, and a bit off-center against Clarke’s. Clarke presses forward into Lexa’s kiss, adjusting her mouth to fit more firmly against Lexa’s.

Lexa sighs softly, nudging her nose into Clarke before drawing away some. Clarke tips her chin up to chase after and capture Lexa’s mouth again. Her pulse is throbbing wildly, her head dizzy with the scent of Lexa’s perfume, and her lips sparking with energy as they slide over Lexa’s.

She’s vaguely aware of one of Lexa’s thumbs stroking at her cheek and Lexa’s other hand clenching tightly over her hip. She discovers that her own hands are buried in Lexa’s gorgeous hair.

When their lips part and then return to each other, they shift closer so that their bodies are pressed tightly together. Clarke sucks Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth and feels Lexa’s chest jump under hers. Lexa pulls back, brushing her nose across Clarke’s, and then she dives back in. This time it is Lexa that is sucking at Clarke’s lower lip. One of Clarke’s hands slides down to grip Lexa’s bicep. She groans as she feels the muscle flex under her fingertips. They part only when Clarke feels like she can’t breathe anymore.

Her mind shudders slowly back into motion. That was one hell of a first kiss. She might never recover. Her eyes open to find that Lexa has already returned to staring at her lips. Clarke flicks her own eyes down to see Lexa’s lips attractively kiss-swollen.

Lexa’s throat contracts several times before she manages words. “I’ll- I will talk to you tomorrow, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice sounds deeper now.

Clarke’s voice is gravelly when she is able to say, “I’m counting on it.”

Lexa’s eyes pierce into hers for another moment before she says, “Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Goodnight, Lexa.” Clarke rasps back.

As she turns to leave, Lexa has a wild grin on her face. Clarke thinks she looks like she can't quite believe that just happened. Clarke can't quite believe it either. When Lexa disappears around the corner, after throwing one last intense look to Clarke over her shoulder, Clarke slumps bonelessly against the side of her building.

Damn.


End file.
